


Waves

by Numisma (InTheTatras)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheTatras/pseuds/Numisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your memories are like the tide, the waters controlled by the whim of a man you call Master. Steady footing, or you’ll slip-<i>bleed</i>-drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

You keep secrets from yourself.

Your memories are like the tide, the waters controlled by the whim of a man you call Master.

At low tide, you scramble across the sea-soaked sand and spiked rocks, skipping smooth stones, driven forward by a cause. A hidden-sunken island you wish to reach. Far off from land, at the lowest tide it is visible, just above the water surface. 

Steady footing, or you’ll slip- _bleed_ -drown. 

Seawater is filled with salt and secrets and the face of a girl whose 

lips are blue

hair is brown-black

eyes are lined with blood and tears.

Don’t stray too far from land, or the tide will come rushing- _rumbling_ -roaring in. It will 

sweep you off your feet

sting your ankles like jellyfish

pull you under 

sacrifice you.

Hands crush your blood encrusted throat. 

Bubbles.

Clawing. 

Master clucks his tongue. It’s barely audible through the water. You kick and scream.

“Little boys should be careful. No sunlight reaches the bottom of the sea.”

The island is submerged now, but when Master lets you go, you gasp and swim off. Master didn’t find your gills. You’re safe. 

And light does reach your island. It’s not the bottom of the sea.

“Aneue.”


End file.
